Jade Glevissig
'''Jade Glevissig '''of Ard Carraigh is a sorceress and member of the Brotherhood of Sorcerers, a group who seeks spiritual enlightenment through knowledge and experimentation. She is also lover to Eirich and teacher to Isolde. Education Training Jade was educated at Aretuza, where she excelled in the creation and summoning of elementa. For her graduate thesis, she constructed an enormous, demonic-looking golem, whom she named Tetron. Tetron continues to serve Jade faithfully. Jade was one of the few mages admitted to Aretuza that did not undergo magical changes to correct any physical imperfections, which gave her an air of superiority over her classmates due to her natural and "perfect" beauty. Upon graduation, she was easily accepted into the Brotherhood of Sorcerers, where she endeavored to learn more about the elemental planes and how to visit them physically. She had to conduct this in secret, as the Brotherhood forbid this art. Interest in Witchers During Jade's travels after graduation, she came upon experimentation notes that suggested that witchers could be enhanced through Goetia, by binding fragments of elementa to their bodies during the Trial of the Grasses. Unfortunately, all attempts ended up disaster. Jade traveled to the various witcher schools, hoping to revive the experiments. She was turned away from the Wolf School and Griffin School, the latter already being studied by Carla Demetia Crest, and was unable to find the Viper School. Jade managed to work with the Cat School for a short time, but all experiments ended poorly, and she was eventually chased away by the half-insane members of the school. Shortly after, the Brotherhood discovered her intentions and expelled her from the organization, and also charged her with abuse of magic and ordered her imprisonment. Jade fled to Haern Caduch and seduced Eirich of Urialla, the head of the Bear School, securing her safety from the law. She spent ten years at the school, trying to convince Eirich to allow her experiments to continue, but he was steadfast in his refusal. Finally, when Jade kidnapped Skyllane, Eirich allowed the Brotherhood to enter the keep and take her away. Jade was in prison for three years, shackled in dimeritium for five days out of the week and only allowed to practice basic magic on the weekends. Eventually, she secured her release by assisting Nora and Augusta Wagner with their imprinting and identification magic. She used this magic to track down Eirich while he traveled The Path, and fought him in the fields of Toussaint. The fight ended in them making love in a noble's garden for several hours, only to be chased away by guard dogs which Jade temporarily transformed into chipmunks during their escape. Isolde In 1159, Jade was summoned back to Haern Caduch by Eirich. When she arrived, she was informed that he had taken in a little girl who had fled from Belhaven with her older brother to escape a ghoul attack. Her brother had died, but she'd survived and Eirich had decided to subject her to the Trial of the Grasses, despite the Trial not being designed for female bodies. The girl, Isolde, had survived the first phase, but was bleeding heavily. Jade determined that the Trial had triggered menarche, and in fact was cycling her body through every subsequent bleed she would ever have at once. Jade stopped the bleeding and saved Isolde's life, and immediate took interest in the first female witcher, deciding to stay at the school once more to assist Eirich. As Isolde trained for her eventual release onto The Path, Jade subjected the girl to further experimentation, including removing nearly all of her "unsightly" body hair. She also instructed Isolde in female manners and experiences, such as how to properly eat in front of nobles, how to fit into a corset, and the proper way to drink from a teacup. This clashed with Isolde's witcher training, especially considering that the Bear School encouraged wild behavior, a boastful demeanor, and crude mannerisms. Jade was especially devastated when Isolde returned from her first year on The Path with burn marks on her face, while Eirich argued that scars were inevitable in a witcher's life. Jade and Eirich's constant arguing over Isolde triggered a violent outburst from Skyllane, who accused them of babying the female witcher. Isolde and Skyllane got into a fight, and Eirich attempted to intervene, which resulted in the loss of his eye. Neither Isolde or Skyllane were sure which of them struck that decisive blow, but it fractured relations between the three. Jade decided to leave the keep and research a way to bring back Eirich's eye, but keeps tabs on Isolde secretly. Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Sorceresses Category:Brotherhood of Sorcerers